The aim of this project is to examine models of acute renal failure and determine the segmental nephron transport abnormalities associated with these syndromes by the method of isolated tubule microperfusion. We have successfully developed a model of ischemic acute renal failure in this laboratory and determined the associated tubular transport defects induced by the ischemic insult to the kidney. Recent investigations have been directed toward evaluating methods to protect animals from developing acute renal failure following an ischemic insult and elucidation of the mechanisms by which this protection is confirmed. We now plan to extend these observations to nephrotoxic models of acute renal failure.